Love of Course
by TurtleHeart
Summary: Will is caught by Davy Jones as he leaves the Flying Dutchman with the key. All curses have counters. Bill Turner stumbles upon the counter to service aboard the Dutchman as he attempts to save his son's soul.


Love, of Course

Finally able to breathe again, Will lay on his stomach gasping for air. He coughed more water from his starving lungs. His mind processed what had just happened as his belly throbbed from the tight grasp. Everything around him was dull. He realized what had just happened was lost in his mind. He couldn't remember what happened clearly enough to understand. Not going to bother about it, he rested his head against his arms, breathing deeply. His body shook as a shadow descended upon him.

"Will! Get out of here!"

Will knew that voice enough to recognize it was his father's. He raised his head for his eyes to meet a whalebone leg that was directly in front of him. He pushed himself onto his knees, staring Davy Jones in the eyes as he was in return.

Jones held out his hand. "Give it."

"What?" asked Will.

"The key," replied Jones, the tentacles fitful.

"What key?" asked Will. "You have the key. Are you not the captain? The captain always has the key."

"Then what's this?" asked Jones, lifting a key dangling from Will's body.

Will looked down then back to Davy Jones, fear growing in his eyes.

The claw that was Davy Jones's left hand brushed Will's neck as the key was slipped around his head. Jones's tentacles relaxed as the key was buried between them once more. Jones himself shut his eyes and drew a deep, comforted breath.

Will brought himself to his feet, his eyes never leaving the captain. Movement drew his attention to his father. He gave him a reassuring look promising he was all right.

Though his son's face was reassuring, Bill tensed more. His terrified eyes did not turn away from his son.

Jones turned. "Bring the father forward."

Bill was pushed forward by Greenbeard.

"Mr. Turner, do you fear death?" asked Jones.

"Aye," replied Bill.

"Young Mr. Turner, what is your answer?" asked Jones.

"No," replied Will. "I was taught not to."

"Odd," noted Jones. His claw immediately clutched Will's throat. "Then there is no more purpose for you here."

Jones baked Will into the mast.

Will clawed at the hand cutting into his throat. Tentacles began wrapping around his neck, replacing the claw. He clawed at them more. His lungs starved and cried for air. His heart pounded what little oxygen in his body through his blood. He gasped and gagged, managing to sip in tiny amounts of air. The tentacles suddenly tightened around his throat. There was nothing coming through them. The blood that rushed to his head was blocked. Everything was unfocused. His head was so dizzy. _So this is what it's like to die. I never would have imagined myself to die by the hand of Davy Jones. I didn't know he existed until last night. Sad. Oh well, I found my father. That's all I ever wanted._ His world crashed upon him as his head slammed against a hard surface. His single breath was released as his body finally relaxed.

Breathing deeply, air returned to Will's mind, awaking him from darkness. His eyes struggled to open. Needing more air, he gasped and brought in an amount of air that was too great for his lungs to handle. He choked and coughed on it. That breath giving him the air he needed, his eyes opened with some ease. The world was sideways. He pushed himself right side up with his elbows. The world was once again normal aside from the rusty, sea life encrusted bars. His mind once again lacking both blood and air suddenly, he fell. This time, he fell against something soft and gentle. He turned his head. A small smile played across his face as he looked in to his father's eyes.

Bill Turner pulled his son upright to wrap his arms around him.

Will smiled softly as he buried his face against his father's neck. "You're trembling."

"I thought you would never wake," said Bill. "I didn't want you to wake. I wanted you to be dead."

Will pushed away from his father. "I thought you wanted me to live, which is why you risked everything to get me aboard that ship."

"You're his leverage. He knows Jack went after the chest. We're heading for the chest to beat him. If Jack has the chest Jones intends to use you as leverage to get it back," said Bill.

"What is so horrible about that?" asked Will.

"Because of the things he can do to you to get what he wants!" cried Bill. "Jack will give up the chest eventually. After seeing you tortured in front of his eyes he'll give it up and try to save your life when it won't matter."

"Jack will find a way to avoid torture and still keep the chest," said Will. "He's Jack Sparrow. There isn't anything he can't do."

"Jones is going to torture you before we meet Jack. He felt Jack not want to leave you behind. He recalls Jack trying to bring you back. He felt Jack's feelings for you. When Jack sees you already dying and hurt, pleading for death rather than living another moment of life, he'll do anything Jones wants," said Bill. He shook his head and shut his eyes. "I can't bear to think of you in pain."

Will pressed his palms against his father's cheeks. Tears rolled down them. "Father, I'll be fine. You know, of all people, that I am strong."

"No one is strong enough to withstand Davy Jones. You're not going to live Will. You'll either join the crew or die," said Bill.

"Then I'll die. I refuse to join the crew. It will give Jones more pleasure," said Will.

"He wants you to join the crew. He saw power in you and felt it. He'll do all required to make you a member of the crew," said Bill.

"He's going to have to do something quite well for me to join the crew," said Will.

"He can and he will," whispered Bill, his body trembling.

Will set his arms around his father to comfort him.

It was Bill's turn to nuzzle his face into his son's soft curls. He inhaled. Will's curls smelled vaguely of vanilla.

"I'll be all right," promised Will.

"I'll get you out of here before he can do anything," said Bill. "That is my promise to you."

Hard footsteps approached. The two pulled away.

Will, with assistance of his father, stood. He leaned against the bars, watching a crewmember approach.

"Turner, the captain wishes to speak."

"If his desire to speak with me is great enough he will come to me," said Bill.

"Very well."

"Do you think that was a wise decision?" asked Will, knowing it wasn't, but wanted to know what his father was thinking.

"I know it wasn't, but he should be used to that from me by now," said Bill.

"You told me not to mess around with him last night," reminded Will.

"Because there isn't anything else he can do to me," said Bill.

"No, but he can torture me," said Will, sarcastically.

Bill, understanding, shut his eyes.

Several approached footsteps gained their attention. Not one of them belonged to Davy Jones. Instead, it was five crewmembers.

The next few moments were fast and confusing. Bill was pulled away as three descended upon Will. A sharp cry of pan followed by screams of fright and pleading echoed throughout the hold. Chains rattled and clanged against metal. Soft whimpering followed the sound of a click. Bill was released as the five crewmembers left.

"Will!" cried Bill, rushing to his side.

Will's eyes were shut as he breathed deeply. A gash across his head bled down his face.

Bill looked at the shackles and chains binding his son's hands and arms above his head to the bars of the cell. The chains wove around his arm and through the bars to his boy's elbow. He pressed his palm against Will's bleeding head.

"Will, William, open your eyes. Will, look at me," he said.

Will's eyes fluttered open and shut several times.

"You'll be all right. I'll get you out of here," promised Bill.

"Not quite so simple without the key."

Bill turned his head, leaving his palm across Will's forehead. An old, silver key dangled next to the key to the Dead Man's Chest on a key ring. The key ring was clasped by a tentacle that was soon buried under the rest of the tentacles, close to Jones's body.

"What do want him for?" asked Bill.

"I need him," replied Jones.

"For what?" asked Bill, his voice pleading.

"Leverage," replied Jones. "Sparrow seems to believe leverage is the answer to all problems. I see he is correct."

"You're going to hurt him. Please, at least remove the chains from his arms," pleaded Bill.

"Then his escape will be easier accomplished," replied Jones. "You brought this upon him Turner. You helped him escape only to be found again."

"He won't join the crew. I know him," said Bill.

"Oh, I think he will join," said Jones.

"What are you going to do to my little one?" asked Bill.

"Little one. This is truly going to be a pleasure," said Jones.

"He's innocent. He didn't do anything to you. It's me you need to torture. I told him what to do," said Bill.

"You are already dead Mr. Turner, part of the crew, and owe an eternity to this ship. Your punishment will be to watch your son become part of the ship as well," replied Jones.

"Please," pleaded Bill.

Jones smiled at Will's weak, dulling eyes. He turned.

Bill watched him walk away. He brought his attention to Will once more.

Will's weak, dazed eyes looked at him. Pain was already reflecting from the rich, brown orbs.

"I'll get you out of here," said Bill.

"How? He has the key," replied Will.

"Why didn't you fight back?" asked Bill.

"I did," said Will his eyes looking to the cut on his head. "They're _immortal_ and I'm _mortal_. I think the odds were in their favor."

"Don't give up this easily," said Bill.

"Why would I give up?" asked Will. He looked at his arms. "You tell me how I'm supposed to get out of this."

"I'm thinking," said Bill.

"How did you escape your punishment by Barbossa?" wondered Will.

"Jones after I agreed to serve," replied Bill. Realization dawned in his eyes. "That's what he's going to do to you. He's going to leave you here exactly like this until you plea for him to release you on the terms of servitude."

"Hardly. That doesn't seem very Davy Jones like," noted Will.

"Yes it does," replied Bill.

"I have an idea," said Will. "You go to Jones when he's asleep. Trade the key to these chains with a normal key lying around here. I'll leave while Jones is conversing with Jack. He'll never know the difference between the two keys. I'm not part of the crew so he won't be able to sense me as he does you."

Bill pondered this thought a moment. His fingers and lips moved as he spoke to himself about the possibility of this being successful. "You know son, this may work to our advantage."

"Then you come with me," added Will.

"You know I can't," said Bill.

"How do you know you must serve? How do you know this isn't something Jones made up? Perhaps you are brought back to life completely," said Will.

Bill pointed to the starfish on his face and pulled a barnacle from his coat. "Does this look like I've been brought back or made up by Jones?"

Will sighed. "No."

"We have a plan and I'm going to keep to it," said Bill.

"Shouldn't you be on deck doing your duties?" wondered Will.

"No, I believe he expects me to be with you and watch you suffer," replied Bill.

"I'm not suffering, but my arms do hurt and I am hungry," said Will. "I haven't eaten since yesterday morning."

"I can go look for food for you. I don't think we have any though," said Bill.

"Are you willing to leave me to find food?" wondered Will.

Bill nodded as he removed his palm from Will's forehead. He looked at the cut that was no longer bleeding. "I suppose it wont take long to look for food. I'll be right back."

"I'm not going anywhere," called Will as his father briskly walked down the hall. He moved his arms hearing the chains rattle. "Obviously." He tested the strength of the chains by moving his arms about. The blacksmith of these chains had tremendous heating technique. He noticed his father's coat coming down the hall. "That wasn't long."

Bill came through the bars. "Unless you want sushi there is no other food."

Will shut his eyes as he let his head beat against the bars. "Perhaps his intent is for me to starve to death."

"Possibly," replied Bill.

"Not quite," Maccus said. "Turner, step aside."

"No," said Bill sitting at Will's side.

Maccus sighed. He went through the bars, pushed Bill aside to Inido, who had shackles waiting.

Bill kicked Inido.

"I wouldn't do that Turner," said Maccus as his palm pulled Will's hair back and a knife on Will's throat that scratched away the first layer of skin

No choice but to obey, Bill held out his hands.

The tentacles were removed along with the chains.

Will's hands were also shackled. He was led on deck by Greenbeard. He sighed with a heavy breath.

The _Black Pearl_ was next to them. No one was harmed; however, the ship was taken by Jones's men.

"Here is your gift Sparrow," called Jones, bringing Will forward.

"Ah, William, I see you found your father after all," called Jack.

"I'm going to kill you Jack!" Bill hollered over to the _Pearl_.

"Give the chest back," said Jones.

"Wot chest?" asked Jack. "I have me chest right here, but I need that."

"The Dead Man's Chest. I know you have it Sparrow," said Jones.

Jack raised a chest above his head.

Jones winced as his tentacles rigorously moved about.

"This chest?" asked Jack.

Jones appeared on the deck of the _Black Pearl_.

The crew backed away from him.

Several more crewmembers came upon deck to restrain each one of Jack's crew other than the captain himself.

"What do you want this chest for?" asked Jack. "You can't bring your heart back inside of you."

"Do you know what this chest is?" asked Jones.

Jack smiled. "Leverage to you. The holder of this chest can make you do whatever it is I want."

Jones laughed slowly then his laughter grew as he looked around at his crewmembers. His eyes fell upon Elizabeth. He moved toward her.

"Are you familiar with a William Turner?" he asked.

"He's my fiancé," replied Elizabeth.

Jones smiled more.

"What have you done with him?" asked Elizabeth, struggling in her captor's arms.

"Nothing at the moment," replied Jones, his head turning to the side.

Will stepped onto the ship following his father. His eyes met with Elizabeth's. He smiled and began to move forward. The attempt to reach her failed when his hair was pulled back.

Jack tensed and took a quick step forward.

"So, you have feeling for him then?" asked Jones.

"He is a loyal mate with a terrific voice. I shall rather miss his soprano tone if you kill him," said Jack.

"Why would I kill him?" asked Jones.

Jack shut his mouth. His eyes turned away.

Will was forced onto his knees. His tunic was cut to shreds then removed, exposing his entire torso to the conditions.

"What did you do to him?" asked Gibbs, noticing the healing lashes upon Will's back.

"I did no such thing," said Jones. He turned to Bill, who was looking past Will's back. "His father did."

Bill looked at Jones then Jack and Elizabeth. The shame was too immense to say anything. It burned inside of him.

"An act of compassion," Will explained for his father. "It was him or the crew. He chose the lesser of two evils."

"Not this time fortunately," said Jones.

Will's and Bill's eyes widened as they realized what was to occur again.

Before either could react, both of Will's arms were clutched and pulled upon from both directions until he cried out.

Bill as well was restrained.

"What are you going to do to him?" asked Jack.

"The chest Sparrow," said Jones.

"If I don't want to?" wondered Jack.

Greenbeard pulled a cat o' nine tails from his sash and stood over Will's back. He looked at Jones waiting for the order.

The captain nodded.

The cords sung through the air then all nine cracked upon Will's back at once.

Elizabeth screeched and tensed. Another crewmember was needed to hold her back.

Jack's eyes were wide as he watched the blood drip from Will's back. His mind scrambled for thoughts and plans that might have the possibility of being successful.

"Release me from the Kraken and you can have the chest," he said.

"Anything else?"

"And I don't want you to lay a hand or claw or tentacle on Will Turner again," added Jack.

"Agreed," replied Jones, holding out his hand.

Jack's face went sour as he clasped Jones's hand. He watched as the tentacle wrapped around it, sliming it again. As before, the black spot was erased. In return, he handed the chest to Jones.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you Jack Sparrow," said Jones.

"Was? We aren't going to meet again?" asked Jack.

"Why would I have need to be in the Locker?" asked Jones.

Jack whipped his palm up. The black spot was back. "You said-"

"You never requested for how long. I did lift the spot from your hand for a moment," replied Jones. He turned to Will. "Send Turner on the ship. I have use for him."

"Wot are you doing?" cried Jack.

"I won't touch him as you said. You were the one that didn't agree to free him as well," added Jones.

Will was dragged to his feet. His eyes met with Elizabeth as hers filled with tears.

Jones looked at the two of them. His eyes misted as he thought about himself and his love from long ago. His emotions were at his side in the chest.

"Come before my pet does," he said.

Will was pulled back. "I love you Elizabeth," he told her quickly.

"I love you Will," Elizabeth whispered as the tears fell from her eyes.

They stared at each other having a feeling it was to be their final time looking into the other's eyes.

"Jones, let him go," demanded Jack. "You have no use for him."

"I have been considering another crewmember," said Jones.

"You know I won't join," said Will.

"Then you will die," replied Jones, continuing to look at Jack as the pirate's face grew paler and more frightened.

The entire _Flying Dutchman_ crew vanished.

Elizabeth ran for the side of the ship. She watched as her Will was pushed onto the _Flying Dutchman_.

"Jack, we have to do something," she said.

Jack stared at his palm, wide eyed, unconsciously staring at it. In front of him, the water rippled in the wake of the _Dutchman._ He knew that rippling was not normally from the wake of a ship.

"Run," he told her, his voice squeaking.

Will was held back by three men as the _Black Pearl_ slowly sunk beneath the waves, the Kraken's tentacles pulling it down.

Jones lowered his eye from the spyglass. "Jack Sparrow, our debt is settled."

Will pulled free from the grasp. He charged upon Jones. This time, his father restrained him. "How could you? She was innocent. Why did you kill her too? Jack was the only one you wanted. Why did she have to die? Why?" he screamed.

"Why was she with Sparrow then?" asked Jones.

Will collapsed on deck wondering that same question. His fiancée, the only person he ever loved, was dead. Elizabeth was his life and reason for living. There was no more left to live for.

Bill pulled his son's face against his chest as he felt Will's back tremble. He held his son close, allowing his boy to cry.

"Not even Jack Sparrow can best the devil," Maccus noted to several crewmembers.

A thought occurred in Jones's mind. Insecurity came upon him. He turned. "Open the chest. I need to see it."

The chest was presented forward to him. He scrambled to take hold of the key and set it in the lock. A moment of hesitation came to his hand before turning the key and lifting the chest.

Every man that stood around him backed away and fled.

Jones turned to Will, his body violently shaking in fury.

Still hearing his son's screams of pain and pleas for relief, Bill buried his face against his palm that pressed the shredded piece of tunic harder against Will's head. His other arm held Will tighter. More tears fell from his already red, sore eyes. He tried to push the images from his eyes. The more he tried, the images became clearer.

_Jones pushed Bill away from his son. He dragged Will by his hair to his feet. The tentacles wrapped around Will's throat again. _

_"Leave him alone. Please," pleaded Bill._

_Jones turned; kicking Bill away then threw Will on deck._

_Will looked at him as he crawled backwards._

Bill had never seen such fright on a face before, not after near of ten years aboard the ship. He glanced at Will's face, wondering of any improvement.

The blackness of Will's eyes and the swelling seemed worse, as did the paleness of his face.

_Jones slammed Will against the rail._

_Will screamed as he clutched his shoulder. It was apparent that his shoulder moved out of place. He crawled back with his left arm as Jones approached._

_"Don't move Turner. There's no use," said Jones, barrowing down upon him._

_"Please," pleaded Bill. "Leave him alone."_

_"Anyone else wish to join?" asked Jones. _

_"Captain, what is the intent of this? He is an innocent child," noted Maccus._

_"Then what use is he to us?" asked Jones._

_"Here," called Greenbeard, pulling the lash from his sash again._

_"No!" Bill screamed as Will cried out._

Fearing those wounds, Bill snapped his eyes open. He looked at the lashings across his boy's chest and belly. The lash wound around his side, coming from both front and back. He didn't dare look at his boy's back again. He felt pain just looking at his son's back.

_They were laughing. Somehow, Will screaming and trying to crawl away was amusing to them._

_"We never said you could leave," said Blackhand. He grabbed Will's forearm, pulling him back. "Get back here you little..."_

_"No," Will pleaded as he was forced to his feet. "Please. Let me go."_

_"Silence!" Blackhand hollered as he twisted Will's arm._

_There was a snap that sounded much like bone. _

_Will's breath was cut off as he fell to a knee. He was released. Indeed the snap was bone. His right forearm was bent backwards._

Beginning to cry harder again, Bill clung onto his son's body. Will choked in his arms. Blood dripped from the side of his mouth.

_Will's head was brought back up from the bucket of seawater. He gasped and choked up the water. Once he managed to take in another sweet, clean breath of air, he was forced under._

_Bill watched helplessly as Will's hands clutched the sides of the bucket, struggling to pull himself from the water. His son's entire body relaxed._

_"No!" he screamed, struggling. Selkirk pounced on his back to keep him still._

_Will was dragged from the water and thrown upon deck. The impact of his body upon deck caused him to cough and choke the water from his lungs._

_"Release him," said Jones._

_The three on top of Bill let their grasp free from him. _

_Bill rushed to his son, pulled him against him, and kept his head tilted forward allowing the water to spill from his body with more ease._

_"Father?" Will asked, his breath in short gasps._

_"I'm here," promised Bill._

_"Don't leave me," Will pleaded softly._

_Bill kissed his son's forehead. "I won't. I promise."_

That promise, as well as the rest he ever made to his son, was broken. They were pulled apart again. Everything went wrong after then.

_Water was taken from the sea as Will was beaten and cut apart. They held him down then gave the honors to their captain._

_Jones spilled the bucket of seawater upon Will's back._

_Will cried out for a second only. His body was completely released as he began to violently tremor. He clutched the air and struggled to breathe as his body bleed. His eyes were fading and mind fleeing from him. He was freezing cold and weak. The wetness around his body increased the cold. He knew he was losing blood rapidly._

_"Well, allow the father to join his son," said Jones._

_Bill pulled from their arms. He brought his son against him._

_Will distantly looked at him with pain in his eyes. "Father," he whispered with a trembling voice caused by his convulsions. _

_"Stay with me Will. You've lost a lot of blood, but stay with me. Keep breathing," said Bill._

_Will whimpered and moaned. He called out in pain as he squeezed his eyes shut._

_"Will stay here. Will, hear my voice. Stay with me. Son, William. Breathe. WILL!"_

That was two days ago. Will had been lying unconscious between life and death in Bill's arms for two days. No one had come to them. Bill knew there was nowhere to hide on the ship. The small corner behind miscellaneous crates and molding wood was as good as he was going to find and it didn't drip water. He sniffled and kissed his boy's head again. After, he pulled his coat around Will's body. Once again, he waited for his boy to wake. Somehow, Will was still alive and breathing. His soul was lingering with him, hanging onto a single thread of life.

"Daddy," a soft, weak voice called.

"I'm here Will. Daddy's here," said Bill as he looked into his son's face. He pressed his palm against Will's cheek.

"I'm so cold," whispered Will.

Bill nodded. "I know. You're still bleeding son."

"Make it stop," pleaded Will.

"I'm trying little one. I'm trying," said Bill.

He was trying with all that he had to stop the bleeding that would ultimately lead to his son's death. All he had to stop the bleeding with was ripped up pieces of his son's clothes. Once one wound stopped bleeding, another needed attention before Will nearly bled out again.

"You're getting better though," said Bill with a smile. "Your body is beginning to have enough blood again. That's why you're awake."

"Where are you?" asked Will, his voice frightened.

"I'm right here," said Bill turning Will's head so their eyes locked. "I'm right here Will. Can you see me?" Will nodded weakly. "I'm here. I'm not going to leave you again."

"So thirsty," Will whimpered.

Bill scooped his hand in the bucked of collected rainwater. He tilted his son's head back then pressed his palm against Will's lips partly tilting the water in his son's mouth as Will sucked the water in his body. He swallowed then cracked his lips for more. Bill allowed. He would do anything Will wanted if it meant him to stay awake. He knew if Will shut his eyes the rich brown orbs may never open again.

"I'm so cold," Will whispered.

Bill nodded. "I know Will. You keep losing blood. I can't stop it. I almost have every wound in a layer of dry blood to seal it.

Will's eyes narrowed in confusion. "And I'm hot."

Hoping it wasn't so, Bill pressed his palm against Will's forehead. He slumped against the side of the ship, tears returning to his eyes. His lip trembled as he rested his chin on Will's curls. "Rest Will. Everything will be better tomorrow. You'll see. I'm here son. I'm looking after you."

"I wish Elizabeth was here," said Will.

"She's strong Will. From what you've told me of her, she has the strength of your mother. She won't die without a fight. She could have escaped the ship son. For all you know, she believes your dead or possibly looking for you," said Bill.

"She'll never find me," said Will.

"How is anyone supposed to track down the _Flying Dutchman_?" asked Will.

Bill shrugged. "She'll find a way."

"I hope she stays away. I don't want her to end up like me," said Will.

"She'll find you Will, and bring you back with her," whispered Bill. "Go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake in the morning,"

Will shut his weak eyes. His head fell to the side until his cheek rested against his father's chest. Sensing his father's body, he nuzzled his face against him. Unconsciousness returned to his mind, leaving him helpless to his father's care.

Bill pressed Will's head against his chest more. "Please God; don't let this happen to Will. You can punish me, but never Will. Take away the infection. He's going to die from it. Please. He did nothing more than want his father. He came aboard this ship to save the woman he loves. Let him go. Help me find a way to release him from this Hell. He deserves life. I just want my little one to live. That's all I want. Is my son's life too much to ask for?"

In his mind, Will's life was too much to ask for. The following day, Will's body burned with an infectious fever, his face was pink, red circles surrounded his eyes, the skin around each small cut was pink and inflamed, and he hardly seemed conscious when he was awake.

Bill did all he could. He wrapped Will in as many rags as he could. He ripped more of Will's breeches to replace the bloodied, old cloths around a few of the wounds covering his body. Even then, in the small corner of the hold, Bill Turner felt his son's soul calling for peace and waiting for permission to allow Will's suffering life to end. To keep Will's mind sane, he told his son stories about Jack or his mother. He even told a few stories about himself when he was a child. Will listened and was intrigued by these stories. A fraction of his beautiful smile came back on his face. His mind was lost of pain in these stories. Bill knew as long as stories and tales flowed from his mouth Will would stay with him.

After time not even the stories were successful. Will's body collapsed to the infection, not having the strength but to allow it to consume his soul. He burned and trembled from fever. His mind was delirious and whimpered with each struggled breath that hurt to inhale. His body was ghastly white wherever there was not an infected wound. Inside him, his heart was swiftly moving causing him to choke and gasp for air, as he struggled to take in a single breath already.

The more he held onto Will, pleading for him to stay with him, the more Bill felt his son's soul slipping farther from his life source. He couldn't help himself but to cling to Will. Feeling Will's heart beating and hearing him breathe gave him a small amount of comfort. It meant that his little one was still alive. But the more he got close; he could feel his boy's heart pleading for peace. He knew Will's mind was screaming for death as it hallucinated and brought him in and out of consciousness.

"I want mum," pleaded Will.

"I k now Will, I know," said Bill.

"I want her now," Will told him. He reached his trembling hand a minute distance away from his body. "Mum, I knew you would come."

Bill shook his shoulder. "Stay with me Will. You're going to be all right."

A shadow passed over Will. He looked above his father.

Bill turned.

"The captain wishes you to bring your son upon deck," said Maccus.

"Why?" asked Bill.

"He didn't say. He told me to fetch you," added Maccus.

His eyes fell upon Will, They widened. Shutting them, he turned away.

Bill collected the near limp form of his son in his arms. He carried Will as though it was a funeral procession on deck. Will groaned as the sunlight struck his eyes.

The crew looked upon Will then backed away as their eyes stared at the child.

Bill stood in front of Jones.

Without a word from Bill, Jones turned. "Set the boy down."

Bill's head rapidly shook. "No, no I won't let him go."

"You can do this simply or not," warned Jones.

His son more precious to him than anything else, Bill knelt and gently allowed Will to sink onto the deck, lying him on his back.

Jones looked at him. "Step aside Turner."

"What are you going to do to him?" demanded Bill, his hand serving as his son's pillow.

"It depends on him," replied Jones.

Bill's eyes widened. "No! No, I won't let you! Will, don't agree. Say no Will. Don't join the crew. Die Will, Please die!" he screamed as he was pulled back.

Jones stood over Will, looking him in the eyes. His claw peeled a piece of Will's drenched hair from his forehead. "William Turner, do you fear death?"

"Will no! Say no!" screamed Bill. He cried out as he was pushed onto deck.

Will looked at Jones with distant eyes. He nodded. "Yes."

"Will ye serve one hundred years aboard the mast?" asked Jones.

"NO! WILL, NO! DON'T WILL! PLEASE!"

Will's eyes rolled to his father's pouring eyes. He shut his eyes and choked. The salty taste of blood pooled in his mouth. He coughed the blood from his lungs. He gasped for air. His eyes met his father's then closed as his hand reached out.

"Father," he croaked.

"Kill me."

"I'll take that as a no," noted Jones. He turned to Bill. "Release him."

Bill pulled forward. He sat Will up, allowing the blood to naturally drip from his mouth. He shook his head. Light glinted from the side of his eyes. He turned.

Jones held a knife in his hand, the hilt facing Bill.

Bill shook his head. "I won't do it. I can't kill my own son."

"Then he suffers as this until death," noted Jones. "Even I kill those who do not agree. You believe I have not one scrap of sympathy inside me. Who's the one refusing to kill his son who is suffering?"

"I won't do it," said Bill, pressing his face in Will's curls. "I can't."

"Turner, let him go," said Greenbeard.

"This is wrong. The captain wants you to end his suffering," added Maccus.

"Have you not loved someone?" screamed Bill. "The last time I saw my son was eighteen years ago. He was three. I can't kill him. He's too young. There's too much I want to say to him. I don't have the time to say everything I want to him. There's not enough time in the world to tell him all that I want to tell him."

"There's not enough time to tell him that you love him. Prove it to him by slicing this knife through his heart," said Maccus. "And I did have a son once. I stabbed his heart to end his pain."

Bill looked at Will's face.

Tears dripped from the side of Will's eyes as he struggled to take in a breath while choking on blood.

Trembling, Bill's hand reached for the hilt of the knife on his sash. He pulled the knife from the holder. With hesitation he had never known, he raised the knife over his son's heart. He stared at Will for minutes as will gazed back into his eyes. Bill's body trembled with each whimper. The knife fell onto deck as he brought Will completely against his body. He rocked Will back and forth, wailing and telling his son that he loved him.

The crew watched the scene play out not because they wanted to, but because something that none of them had seen or heard of was occurring on Bill. As the father rocked back and forth, the sea life slipped from his coat, falling on deck. It melted from his person and formed a pile surrounding him. The starfish plopped on deck in the pool of barnacles and seaweed. Bill Turner's coat was simply cloth again. His skin was smooth once more. They stared in wonder at the pirate.

Jones approached him. He shook his head. "Impossible."

"That can't be. He agreed to serve," noted Maccus.

"I don't feel him anymore," added Greenbeard.

"He doesn't reach to me," said Jones. He pulled at Bill's hair to bring his head back. Bill looked at him with a clean, smooth face succumbed by tears. Looking into his eyes, Jones's own eyes narrowed in confusion. "You are no longer a crewmember aboard this ship."

"Yes I am," said Bill, turning back to Will. "Why would he still be here if I wasn't'."

"There is no counter curse. It's never been known," said Blackhand.

"Everything known to man has an opposite. Light and dark. Night and day. Life and death," said Maccus. He turned to Bill. "Serving and freedom."

The crew muttered and mumbled among themselves.

"Impossible."

"How do you break this?"

"What is the opposite of joining the crew?"

"I don't understand."

"What need is he here if we cannot sense his presence?"

Jones turned to Bill, his eyes narrowing. "Leave Turner. You have no reason to be aboard this ship. Take him and go."

Bill looked at him. "You're releasing me from my service?" he asked, hope glinting in his eyes.

"You have no service aboard this ship. Leave," demanded Jones.

"Where am I supposed to go? Will is going to die!" Bill cried.

Jones motioned to a longboat. "That's not my problem now is it? Leave William Turner."

Bill glanced around him, seeing the pile of sea life on deck. He touched his right cheek, expecting to feel a starfish. His eyes came upon a pink starfish as his hand felt the smoothness of skin. Pulleys and ropes creaked. He turned. A longboat was already in the water. The sea breeze blew, giving him an odd chill, a chill he had known to always be dull. The sun on his face seemed hotter than normal. His feelings were heartbroken. His heart and head were telling him to save Will.

"Remove yourself from my ship."

Bill looked at Jones. No longer was he going to refuse that offer. He climbed into the longboat, laying his unconscious, barely living son in front of him. He pushed off, grabbed the oars and floated away. It wasn't long before the _Dutchman_ sank below the waters. Bill breathed hard as he felt his body and looked upon himself.

In his unconscious state, Will whimpered.

Bill touched his face, knowing his touch was calming to Will was he awake or not. "What am I going to do with you? There are no nearby ports. I don't know what to do. Sunset is approaching. You'll be dead by morning if I don't find you help." He looked around him. Far enough away that he had to strain yet close enough to recognize the island. He saw the mouth of a river.

"Pantano," he noted. "She's always been odd. Perhaps…" He looked at Will then began rowing. "I'm willing to do anything for you little one. Stay with me. You'll be safe soon. I think Tia Dalma can help you. She'll get you better soon."

He removed his coat to shield his boy from the sunlight that was reflecting from the water. Turning the boat around, he shut his eyes he began steadily rowing to the mouth of the Pantano River. His heart pounded in his chest. Will, his son, was holding onto the very last thread of life and he had nowhere to go other than Tia Dalma. Even though she frightened him more than anything, he was willing to do anything for his son.

As he rowed, the fright of Tia Dalma vanished. The fright of losing his son's life replaced it. Each stroke, his heart pounded, giving him greater strength to row. Will's life was fading with the sun. Both didn't have much time left in the world. He had to reach her before the sunset. How would he live without his precious treasure, the only thing he ever truly loved? He feared Will would be lost with the light that gave life to the day. He knew, more than anything, he was afraid to lose his little one.

A small light illuminated the dark trees and the fog. He turned his head. At the end of the river was a little shack above the water and fog. He leaned over Will to touch his face then brought his hand to the side of his neck. Will's heart was slow and faintly beating.

"Will, stay with me," he pleaded, wrapping his coat around his boy.

Though his arms were already tired and his body exhausted, he rowed faster. He wasn't going to lose Will. He was a few strokes away from saving his son. He was sure Tia Dalma could save him. She was a mysterious woman with a power that was unknown to mortal man.

Will struggled to take in a breath. He weakly coughed and gasped for air.

Bill felt the boat bump against the dock. He brought Will into his arms, stepped on the little dock, walked past the longboat that was already there, and climbed up the rope ladder.

Will began trembling in his arms and choking on blood again. He coughed, the blood dripping from his mouth.

"Stay with me Will. Don't die now. Please don't die now," pleaded Bill.

He kicked the door to the shack, opening it. His eyes gazed across the faces of the _Black Pearl's _crew until he saw Tia Dalma at the table.

"Tia Dalma," he said, rushing forward. "You have to help me. He's dying."

Tia Dalma walked past Barbossa to Bill. She touched Will's face. Her eyes grew wide as she looked at Will then wider and confused as she gazed at Bill.

Will choked and gagged on blood his body succumbing to convulsions in the result of lost blood.

"In here," said Tia Dalma as she led Bill to a room off the main room.

Bill let Will gently fall on the bed. He clasped his hand. "Will, son, stay here. Stay with my voice. You're going to be all right now. Everything is going to be all right. Stay with me," he pleaded.

Will's eyes weakly looked at him.

"Here, make him drink," said Tia Dalma.

Bill brought Will to an upright position against him. He took the glass and poured the contents into Will's mouth in small amounts so Will was able to swallow it.

"And dis," added Tia Dalma, giving Bill another glass.

Once again, Bill poured the liquid in Will's mouth, tilting his son's head back more to force him to drink the contents.

Will groaned and whimpered.

"Dis too," said Tia Dalma.

Not thinking about what any of this was, Bill literally forced the contents of this glass down Will's throat, as Will was too weak to drink anything.

"One more," whispered Tia Dalma, holding a cup.

A mist poured over the side of the cup. Feeling Will slump against him more; Bill didn't question the contents or what it would do to his son. He forced the liquid down Will's throat despite his son's whimpering and expression of pain.

"Dat be all for now," said Tia Dalma.

Bill let his son fall in the small bed again. He took Will's hand tightly in his own. A small, comforting smile spread across his face as he and Will locked eyes with each other.

"Go to sleep Will. I'll be here when you wake," he promised.

He pressed his lips to his son's burning forehead.

Will opened his mouth to say something to his father. The most that came out was heavy breaths that would have been used to speak. With no strength inside him, he slumped against the pillow and drifted into unconsciousness against his father's hand.

Bill rested his forehead against his son's forehead. He sighed then kissed his little one's forehead again. Everything was going to be all right. It would be all right. He turned to Tia Dalma.

"What are you doing?" he asked as she began unbuttoning Will's breeches.

"Him body need healing," Tia Dalma replied.

"Not there," Bill told her, suddenly aware of everything now that Will was asleep.

"Everywhere," replied Calypso.

"Then tell me what to do," said Bill, rolling up his sleeves.

Tia Dalma looked at him. "Why do ya care for him as much as ya do?"

"He's my son," replied Bill.

Tia Dalma's gaze suddenly turned to him as her head whipped around to look at him. Her eyes widened. "You be part of the crew of Davy Jones."

"I was told to leave. Apparently they couldn't feely me presence aboard the ship. Jones said to go, that I no longer had purpose on the ship. I wasn't going to argue that. Will is still dying. I know that. Tell me what to do," said Bill.

Tia Dalma gave him a jar of a green cream. "Rub dis on each of him hurts den wrap dem wit' des bandages." She unwrapped a few rolls of bandages that looked halfway clean to place in a large bowl.

"Is that all?" asked Bill.

"Dat all dat need be required," replied Tia Dalma.

"But look at him," said Bill. "He's barely breathing."

"Trust me, him be fine in da morning," said Tia Dalma.

Bill shook his head and rubbed his eyes after a few minutes of rubbing the dead skin from Will's chest. He rubbed his head and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Wot be it?" asked Tia Dalma.

"I'm tired," replied Bill. He shut his eyes. "I don't remember feeling this tired, not since the curse of Aztec Gold. That's when I was a normal human, not cursed." His mind thought. Curses. He wasn't tired like this since before every curse that was placed upon him when he was humanly normal. Humanly normal. His eyes widened as he turned to look at his son's face. "I am free from service. I'm not a crewmember. How is this? I'm normal. I can't be. Everything does have a counter though. What is the counter to service aboard the _Dutchman_? None of them knew it existed, but it does exist. I found it."

"Did anyt'ing happen before him tell ya ta leave?" asked Tia Dalma.

"The sea life…melted off of me then they realized it," said Bill.

"And him?" asked Tia Dalma, motioning to Will.

"He was going to be a crewmember. He said no. Jones told me to kill him rather than suffer. He said not even he would let Will suffer. He told me that he never allows those who don't agree suffer. He always ends their lives quicker than allowing them to suffer to death," said Bill, his eyes filling with tears. "I couldn't' do it. I couldn't kill my son. I was afraid to kill him. I was afraid to let him die. I don't want him to die. I'm afraid that he'll die even now. I don't know what I'll do if he dies."

Immediately, he rubbed the cream on Will's chest.

"You fear him deat' den?" asked Tia Dalma.

"I would rather die in the most suffering methods then let him die a quick, painless death. I love him. He is my treasure," said Bill.

Tia Dalma took back to Will's leg without another word coming from her mouth the rest of the night.

Bill's eyes slowly began to grow heavier. He shook his head, feeling himself slump in the chair more. A gentle hand pushed his back forward until his arms folded in front of him, serving as a pillow for his head. Not having the strength to resist as soon as a blanket was set over his shoulders, he allowed his eyes to shut and mind sleep.

Bill's senses awoke before the rest of his body. Dull light was upon his eyes. Crickets chirped and frogs sounded. Wind blew gently threw the trees and his hair. The touch below his arms was soft and warm. A heavy sigh replaced all sounds for a single moment along with a soft, comforted breath. Movement was felt under his arms as they were pulled forward. A touch suddenly placed upon his hand was warm. He opened his eyes to the world once more.

Will was lying on his side. His left arm followed his body. His right arm curved around his chest and fingertips resting on his father's hand. His cheek was buried against the pillow. The blanket was halfway kicked off, exposing his legs and half of his right leg. Other blankets twisted around him as well as being halfway kicked off. Color was once again in his face, healthy color. His eyes were normal again. He wasn't trembling or convulsing. He was just sleeping like a child would after having a good dream. Tension building in his face, his legs curled more as he softly moaned. A single moment passed then the tension was relieved with a deep sigh. The color of his face became darker, more like the color of his bronze skin.

Confused more than anything, Bill sat up. He looked around attempting to find the date. Just how long had he been asleep? To his satisfaction, Tia Dalma came through the wall of beads and shells.

"How long was I asleep?" he asked.

"Two nights and nearly two days. It be past noon," replied Tia Dalma.

"Impossible," said Bill.

"How so?" asked Tia Dalma.

Bill searched for the words to say. His eyes fell upon Will. "He couldn't have completely recovered two days."

"No' completely. Him broken arm s'ill need care," said Tia Dalma.

"His arm? That's it?" asked Bill.

Tia Dalma smiled and gave him a nod.

Bill looked at her in wonder. "Who are you?"

"Someone ya can trus'," replied Tia Dalma.

"Has he woken yet?" asked Bill.

"Once. I make him sleep again. Him need him res'. Dat be him true healing power," said Tia Dalma.

Curious, Bill spotted polished glass hanging on the wall. He stood to move in front of it. All this was no dream. He touched his face feeling the smoothness that he saw. There was no starfish on his cheek or coral growing on his shoulder. He turned his head to her. "How?"

"What be da reason ta join da crew?" asked Tia Dalma.

"Fearing death," replied Bill.

"Fearing deat' more dan anyt'ing," added Tia Dalma. "Wot be da opposite?"

"Not fearing death?" asked Bill.

"Fearing da deat' of anoder more dan ya fear ya own," replied Tia Dalma then clarified more to that. "Rat'er, fearing da deat' of dat who ya love mos' more dan ya fear ya own deat'."

Bill shut his eyes as a smile widened across his face. "Love, of course."

"Davy Jones not remember wot love be. Him canno' control love," said Tia Dalma.

"Why has no one found this counter curse before me?" asked Bill.

"Dose dat now be on da crew no longah have der familes wit dem. Dey can never see dere familes again. Dey canno' feardere deat's as you did ya son's," replied Tia Dalma.

Bill sat on the bed beside his son, brushing the curls from his face. "You don't even know do you? You will see me free of the prison of Davy Jones. All you have to do is open your eyes. You promised. A promise to me that finally came true." He smiled and wiped his eyes. He took his son's hand. "I love you Will. You don't know how much I love you."

"Him will soon enough," said Tia Dalma before disappearing beyond the wall of beads and shells again.

Bill sighed, caressing his son's forehead then cheek with the back of his fingers.

The touch caused Will to breathe deeper and stir more in his sleep. He took in a deep breath as his eyes opened. Seeing much clearer than he did before, his eyes wandered around the room until falling upon his father. They narrowed in confusion.

Bill nodded. "It's me Will. It's your father."

Will said nothing. He rolled on his back simply staring at his father. After a moment of his eyes gazing across his father's body, he reached his hand to his father's face to poke his cheek where the starfish should be.

Silently laughing, Bill took his son's hand and pressed Will's palm against his cheek.

Will shook his head as he pulled his hand back. "No," he whispered.

"No what?" asked Bill.

"I'm dreaming aren't I? You don't have the starfish on your face or coral growing on your shoulder or barnacles on your arm. You don't look like a crewmember anymore," said Will.

"I'm not Will," replied Bill, scooting closer. He took his sons' hand. "It was your doing. You freed me of this prison. Because I loved you too much to kill you and I was afraid you were going to die more than anything, you set me free. You promised you would see me free of the prison of Davy Jones. Look at me Will. That's what you see now."

Will did look at him, seeing his father as a normal man. He touched his smooth face and felt his normal cloth coat. Still finding this difficult to believe he shook his head and sat up. Pressure on his right arm caused him to softly cry out and breath sharply. He suddenly awoke from the dream. Bandages covered his body. Remembering the pain he once had, he knew these bandages covered the wounds that seemed to be upon him so long ago. He was recovered from them and somewhere unfamiliar.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"Do you know of Tia Dalma?" asked Bill.

Will nodded. "We've met before," he told him.

"We're in her shack Will, at the end of the Pantano River," replied Bill.

"How long have we been here?" wondered Will.

"Two days," said Bill. Will looked at him with more confusion. "I don't understand either. You were nearly dead when I brought you here. I just woke and found you like this. She's not human Will. I don't who she is, but I owe her."

An expression of pain passed across Will's face as he shut his eyes and began shivering.

Bill wrapped a blanket around his shoulders then pulled it tight against his body.

"Now what?" Will asked.

"What?" wondered Bill.

"What do we do? You aren't on the ship and I'm recovered," said Will. His mouth moved into the same words, but nothing prevailed. "She's gone along with the rest of the crew. What do we do?"

"I think it's time I took you back to London," said Bill softly.

"I'm not going back there. I don't belong there. That's why I ran away. After mum and Lily, I had to reason to be there," said Will. "Do you know about them?"

"I knew. Jones had his one day on land after I joined the crew. He went to Ireland. I went back to London to look for you. Of all places I go to London to search for you. Instead, I found your mother's grave and sister's and yours," replied Bill.

"I never used the name Seastone again. It was right of them to do that rather than thinking I was alive. They moved on. We can't just go back," said Will.

"I don't know where else to go," replied Bill.

"I just don't want to go back. There are too many memories. I met Elizabeth coming from there," said Will. Tears came to his eyes. He blinked them away. "Why did she have to die?"

Bill slumped as he pulled Will's face against his chest. He tucked his boy's head under his chin, allowing him to cry. "Hush Will. It'll be all right. You don't know that she's dead."

"Yes I do and if she is alive she'll think I'm dead and she'll move on," said Will.

"Wouldn't you want that?" asked Bill.

"No, because I want her. She's supposed to be mine," said Will.

Bill's attention was turned toward the wall of beads and shells. "Hush Will."

"But," began Will.

Bill set his fingertips on Will's lips. "I'm serious. Hush."

A voice that was not feminine came from beyond the beads. Two male voices spoke.

"Impossible," Bill noted to himself. "I swear that voice belongs to Hector Barbossa."

"He's dead. Jack shot him at Isle de Muerta," Will reminded.

"I know. I remember you telling me that, which is why it doesn't make sense," said Bill.

"Joshamee Gibbs?" Will asked himself. "It sounds like his voice." Hope glinted in his eyes. "Do you think…?"

"They may have survived," said Bill.

Before any movements were made, Tia Dalma came to them with an armload of clothes. She smiled at Will. "Welcome back Willyum."

"Thank you," said Will, his tone sounded more like a suggestion.

"Des be for you and ya fada," said Tia Dalma. "Once ya have ya clothes on den you may ge' up if ya wish."

"I'll let you pick what you want," said Bill.

Will rummaged through the clothes taking a liking to a wine colored tunic, dark blue, deerskin vest, dark, dark brown breeches, and black boots. To add a bit of color he took a long piece of cloth with colors that resembled the colors of a setting sun. He grabbed the darker of the two belts.

Though he didn't mind at all, Bill was left with a normal white tunic, brown breeches, dark brown boots, and sage colored brocade vest. He found a piece of cream cloth on the table. Disgusted with the long length of his hair, he took the knife that was sitting on a table and trimmed his hair to his shoulders. He tied it back with the piece of cloth he found.

Will stood in front of the mirror poking his still slightly black eye. "My eye is still black," he noted then poked. "Ouch."

"Then stop poking your eye," said Bill as he pulled his son's hand back. He looked at his son. "You're beautiful Will. You always have been."

"Do you think I look exactly like you? Jack believes so," said Will, looking in the mirror.

Bill looked at his and his son's reflection. "Not by much, but you do look more like me than your mother."

A monkey's tones distracted them.

Bill's face went sour. "What is that doing here?"

"It was Jack's payment for being told where Jones was," said Will. 'Jack' crawled on his shoulder. "For some reason he likes me. It took the crew three hours to catch him and put him in the cage. Well, 'Jack' escaped and they began hunting him down again. I spared them and put the monkey in there. I don't think he likes you."

"I hate that damn monkey. I always have," said Bill.

'Jack' hissed at him then scurried out of the room.

"What did you do?" asked Will.

"I don't know," said Bill.

Will sighed. He pulled his hair back with a black piece of cloth. As he was tying the knot, he walked from the wall of beads and shells.

Tia Dalma smiled at him. "Bettah?"

"Much," replied Will.

The sound of several items dropping drew his sight from her. He turned. Gibbs, Marty, Cotton and his parrot, Ragetti, and Pintel all stared at him as if he was a ghost. Will returned the favor.

"You're dead," noted Pintel.

"I thought you were," noted Will.

"Jack stayed behind to give us a chance. The Kraken took him and the _Pearl_," replied Gibbs.

"Wot?" cried Bill as came to his son's side.

Ragetti's mouth dropped as he hid behind Pintel. The two of them hid under a table.

"The Kraken got Jack and brought him down to his well deserving fate."

Bill's eyes narrowed as his lip curled and face went sour.

Will whipped around. His mouth dropped and eyes widened. "I saw Jack shoot you. I saw you die. You're dead."

"I'm as dead as you young Turner," said Barbossa. "I'm not dead."

Will turned to Tia Dalma. "No one can awaken the dead. Who are you?"

"Not your normal human," replied Barbossa.

Tia Dalma shrugged innocently.

Bill moved forward to Barbossa whose eyes narrowed as well. He thought about saying something. No words could describe what he wanted to say. Instead, he punched Barbossa in the face. "That's for leaving Jack to die!" He punched him again. "That's for cursing me!" One last time and hardest of all causing Barbossa to slump in the chair. "That's for sending me to the bottom of the ocean!"

Barbossa set his hand under his jaw as he spit a tooth from his mouth. "Hello Bill. You always did have quite the arm."

Will couldn't resist but to do what he had wanted to do for the past year of his life. He also threw his fist in Barbossa's face.

Barbossa clutched his nose as he leaned forward. He took the cloth from Tia Dalma to set under his bleeding nose. "I think your son has a better arm than you Bill. I think he broke my nose."

"Good," replied Bill and Will at the same time.

Tia Dalma motioned for him to follow.

Will looked at the faces. "Is this all of you?" he asked.

Gibbs looked around and nodded. "Aye. It's a sad number."

"Every one of you that escaped is in this room?" Will asked.

"Aye," replied Gibbs.

Will's knees collapsed as he fell to the floor. He gasped, trying to breathe. He choked on the air that did come into his lungs. Tears formed in his eyes.

Bill dropped to his knees beside his son.

"She's…" Will began, but didn't have the heart to say it.

"Miss Swann is outside," said Ragetti.

Will altogether stopped breathing. He grabbed his tunic. "Alive?"

Ragetti nodded. "Waiting for you to wake up. Please. I can't afford to lose me other eye."

Will released him then ran out of the shack. He turned his head.

Elizabeth was sitting on the small dock, gazing into the distance.

Will climbed down the ladder. He quietly went to her side and set his hand on her shoulder.

Elizabeth clutched his hand. "Is he awake yet?"

"Now more than ever," replied Will.

Elizabeth whipped her head around. "Will!"

"Elizabeth," Will whispered, pulling her to her feet to bring her lips onto his.

They held each other, remaining lost in the kiss until Elizabeth pushed herself away. She buried her face in his shoulder.

Will held her as she cried. "I'm here Elizabeth. I'm all right."

"I know," replied Elizabeth, a smile on her face. "Jack-"

"I know," Will said. "He loved you didn't he. You're the reason he stayed behind isn't it?"

Elizabeth choked on her tears.

Will pulled her against him again. "I love you Elizabeth." He shut his eyes. "More than you will ever know."

He kissed her head and held her for several minutes, never wanting to let her go.

"We should go back," said Elizabeth, pushing him away.

Will grabbed her hand, stopping her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," said Elizabeth forcing a smile. "You're all right now."

"Elizabeth, what happened? Something else is wrong. What is it?" asked Will.

"Never mind Will. It's nothing you need to know," said Elizabeth.

"Perhaps not, but it's killing you inside. I can see it through your eyes. What is it?" asked Will. He moved closer to take both of her hands. "You can tell me anything."

Elizabeth shook her head. "Some things are better kept secrets."

"Not from what I've known," said Will. "What is it? Tell me love."

"It's Jack," replied Elizabeth.

"What about him?" asked Will.

"He's gone," said Elizabeth.

Will sighed. "The world is never going to be the same without him."

"No, it won't," said Elizabeth, looking past Will. "It'll never be the same."

Will's hands slipped from hers. Her broken heart was reflecting through tears that gathered in her eyes. She turned away when their eyes locked. He moved her face to look into her eyes. Tears slipped from her eyes.

"Elizabeth, what is it?" he asked.

"It doesn't concern you Will. Forget it," said Elizabeth before turning.

Will grabbed her arms and turned her around harder than he had ever handled her before. She looked at him with fear. "You love him don't you?"

"Will it's not like that," said Elizabeth.

"Then what is it?" demanded Will.

Elizabeth opened her mouth. She shook her head. "I can't."

"If you love him then just say it," said Will. "Don't leave me like this."

"I don't love him," said Elizabeth.

"Then what is it?" pleaded Will, tears coming to his eyes. "Elizabeth, please tell me."

Elizabeth looked at him, the tears falling from her eyes. Her voice was barely a whisper. "I love him."

Will heart stopped. There was no need to breathe. He nodded as his eyes turned everywhere. His bottom lip trembled. He took in a deep breath. Not bearing to look at her any longer, he walked past her. He climbed the ladder and entered the shack. Unable to move, he just stood past the entrance.

"Will," began Bill as he moved toward his son.

"She loves him," Will told his father.

"Who?" asked Bill.

"Jack," Will said, his mouth barely forming the word.

He walked past all of them, climbed the stairs then disappeared up there.

Bill looked outside. Elizabeth was on her knees. From where he was he saw her back trembling, crying into her hands.

"What is going on?" he asked himself.

After sunset, neither Will nor Elizabeth was seen by anyone yet. Bill was told all that happened and the plan to rescue Jack. He tried to talk to Will and give him food. Will just continued to gaze out to the scenery as the tears fell from his eyes. Knowing he couldn't help his son until he knew what happened, he left the shack with his coat. He draped the coat around Elizabeth's shoulders. Surprisingly, she pulled it closer.

"It's getting late. You should come inside," he told her.

"I don't want to," whispered Elizabeth.

"What did you do to Will?" asked Bill.

"I don't want to talk about it," Elizabeth told him.

Bill nodded. He sat beside her. "When I met Will's mother, it was love at first sight. I told her father that I was a pirate. He told me if I made once mistake he would forbid me from ever seeing her again. I spent the next few years lying to her and her father. When I was at sea I did become a pirate again. I never told her I was a pirate. I never told her father that I was pirating even after I promised him I wouldn't. Charlotte's brother had interest in pirates. I helped him perfect that interest. My wife lived a lie. She always thought that I was a sailor. Her father thought I was his most loyal. He made me first mate of his favorite ship. After Will was born, I went back into piracy. I came back to Will after missing a year of his life. He was three. Charlotte saw the brand on my wrist that still serves as my reminder today. I told her that everything she ever knew about me was a lie. She loved a pirate. She loved a lie. I was thrown from Will's life because I lied. I never again saw the two people I loved. They were my world and Will is my world. I lost them because I lied." He looked at her. "You don't love Jack. I can see it in your eyes as you look at me. Why did you tell my son that you loved Jack?"

"Your Will's father?" asked Elizabeth.

"I am," replied Bill.

"But the curse. Will thought he killed you," said Elizabeth.

"I was under another curse. I managed to find the counter to that one as well. What did you do to my son?" asked Bill.

"I can't tell him," said Elizabeth.

"But you can tell me. I'm not Will," said Bill.

"You'll tell him," Elizabeth said, knowing.

"I don't lie Elizabeth, not since I lost Will. I won't tell him, I promise. You can trust me with anything. Jack trusted me with everything. Everything including his past, every emotion he's ever felt, and every time he wanted to be held to feel loved. I've never told any of his secrets," Bill told her.

"How can I tell Will that I murdered someone?" asked Elizabeth.

"You what?" wondered Bill, quietly.

"The Kraken was after Jack not us or the ship. I had to," began Elizabeth.

"What did you do?" asked Bill.

Elizabeth looked at him. "I knew wherever Jack was the Kraken would follow and I would never be safe. I could never find Will if Jack was being tracked. I kissed Jack to chain him to the mast of the _Pearl_. I took his compass and told him I wasn't sorry. I left him there to die and he did die. It's all my fault. I killed Jack. I don't want Will to marry a murderer. He deserves so much better than me. I had to tell him that I loved Jack. I couldn't tell him the truth. I can never tell him that I killed Jack. You can never tell Will what I did. Let him believe that I love Jack more than him. He'll move on eventually."

"He might, but can you move on from Will? Can you tell yourself that you love Jack Sparrow more than Will Turner just to hide the truth? Tell me now Elizabeth. Can you live the rest of your life if or when Will moves on from you? You look about twenty. Can you live a lie the rest of your life?" asked Bill.

"I'll manage. I just need to know that Will's going to be better off," said Elizabeth.

"If that's the way you want it. I'll comfort Will somehow. He's not going to easily recover from this. You broke his heart Elizabeth. He thought you were dead. He didn't know how he would live without you. We'll see how he does live without you," said Bill. He stood and looked down on her. We're not going with you to rescue Jack. He won't move on if you're in his eyes everyday. I'm taking him home to London. He has his grandfather and uncles and their family. He'll marry another woman and forget about you completely. I'm not going to have Will suffer like this. He's too innocent and precious to me to allow him to suffer. I'm sorry Elizabeth. I wish you well on your journey to find Jack."

He immediately left her, though he did look at her once to see if she was pondering all that he said. She was and that was exactly what he wanted.

"Where are Elizabeth's old clothes?" he asked.

Gibbs motioned to a chair in the corner.

Bill searched through them until he came across a familiar compass. Testing it to confirm it was right, he opened it. The needle spun then held steady just to the right left of him. He nodded. Walking past the crew, he collected a bit of food for his son then went to the second level. Will was asleep, curled in blankets on the couch. He pulled up a chair beside his boy.

"Will," he whispered, caressing his son's curls. "Wake up Will. Will you need to eat something. Will."

Will softly groaned as he opened his eyes. "What?"

"You need to eat something," said Bill.

"I'm not hungry," said Will as he turned away from his father.

"I swore I would never lie again, but I need to lie. Elizabeth chained Jack to the mast, took his compass, and left him to die," said Bill.

Will turned his head. "What?"

"Elizabeth killed Jack," Bill said clearly.

Will sat up. "She killed Jack? Why?"

"Because the Kraken was after Jack Sparrow not the _Black Pearl_. She knew she would never find you if Jack was with as well as the fact that he would never hand his compass to her for her use," said Bill. He dangled the compass in Will's face.

"It's just a compass. She could have found another one," said Will.

"What do you want most?" asked Bill, setting the open compass in his son's palm.

"Her," replied Will.

Bill looked at the compass. "I believe it."

Will's eyes turned to the compass. The needle was pointing her direction. He looked at his father.

Bill sat beside Will. He drew a deep breath, covered Will with one of the blankets, and broke the first promise he made in eighteen years.

Will followed his father onto the ship, _Lady Mermaid_. His eyes glanced to Elizabeth who turned away the second his eyes met hers. She walked away from him. He sighed.

"I see she hasn't told you yet," noted Bill.

Will nodded. "She hasn't gone near me either."

"I think you need to make the first move," said Bill.

"I didn't know there was a ship back here," noted Ragetti.

"Well when you've been back alive for near of a year what else are you going to do? I had to find a replacement ship until I get the _Pearl_ back," said Barbossa.

"The ship is Jack's, Hector. It was raised for him. He died for it," reminded Bill.

"And what are ye going to do?" asked Barbossa.

"Would you prefer a marooning or strapped to a cannon and sent to the bottom of the ocean?" asked Bill, his eyes cold.

Barbossa raised his hands showing peace. He made his way to the helm.

"I think he's afraid of you," said Will. "I think everyone is."

"Barbossa has right to be afraid of me. He knows I'll do it," said Bill. He noticed Will's eyes on Elizabeth. "Wait until we're out to sea then confront her."

Will assisted on deck while keeping an eye on Elizabeth. His father, who believed that he wasn't strong enough yet, threatened to chain him to the mast if he didn't sit down. Instead, he joined Tia Dalma at the bow.

"May I ask you something?" he asked. The mystic nodded. "When we first met, you said there was a touch of destiny about me. What is it?"

"I canno' say," replied Tia Dalma. "I do no' know if it be yours anymore. Everyt'ing has changed."

"My father?" asked Will.

Tia Dalma nodded. "I not know dere be a counter curse to joining Davy Jones."

"No one else did apparently," said Will. "What can you tell me about that destiny?"

"It be completed by eider you or ya fada. One of ya will complete id. Da oder have a choice ta make in da end," said Tia Dalma.

"What choice?" asked Will.

Tia Dalma shrugged. "Everyt'ing change. Not'ing is certain."

Near sundown, Will scanned across the faces of those on deck. She wasn't there. He went below deck. If the compass did work correctly, it would lead him to her. Willing to give it a try, he opened the compass and followed the changing needle. In a dark corner, Elizabeth swung in a hammock starring into the distance.

"You left Jack to the Kraken?" he quietly asked, leaning on a support.

Elizabeth whipped her head to him. She shut her eyes. "Apparently he does lie still."

"Not lie, help," corrected Will. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because I'm a murderer," replied Elizabeth.

"And I'm not?" asked Will. "I've killed innocent men. I caused the deaths of an entire crew."

"Did you know them?" asked Elizabeth. "Were they your best friends?"

"No," replied Will. "I suppose killing a friend is more difficult than those you don't know. Oh, the compass works well."

Elizabeth took the compass. She peeked at the needle, which pointed at Will. She shut the compass. "It wasn't your burden to bear Will. I thought I would never have to tell you what I did. I thought you wouldn't love me and be ashamed of my selfishness. I killed someone just so I could save you."

"I wouldn't have mattered. The Kraken would have gotten to Jack eventually. Jack's fear would have grown. Who knows what he would have done? You did no more than square Jack's debt to Jones," said Will.

"I killed him. I murdered my best friend," said Elizabeth. "I'm so selfish."

"You're human," said Will. "All humans are selfish. My father wouldn't kill me because he was afraid to kill me. His selfishness saved me and freed him. Your selfishness completed something that would have occurred either way."

"Then why do I feel terrible? If leaving Jack was supposed to happen why do I want to save him?" asked Elizabeth.

"You were the one who made Jack do good on his part. If you wouldn't have chained Jack to the mast you would be in Davy Jones's locker with him and I would be on my way to London," said Will. "But we're going to get Jack back. It'll take time, but we'll see Jack Sparrow again someday."

"Why are you so understanding?" asked Elizabeth.

"My father told me everything that happened while I was away. Everything was explained. I would have done the same for you," said Will.

Elizabeth smiled. "I know. And you did. You double crossed Jack several times before Isle de Muerta."

"It was all for you," said Will. He went to her side. "You didn't kill him. You are no more of a murderer than any one of us on this ship. Jack would have eventually be found and dragged down. We all could be in the Locker and not one of us would escape. You did Jack and the rest of this crew a favor. If you didn't do what you did, there would no possible way to get Jack back. By sending just Jack to the Locker, you saved him. I'm proud of you and admire you for what you did."

"Then you're not going to London?" asked Elizabeth.

"I'm going to help you bring Jack back and then I'm going to kill him for enjoying the kiss," said Will. "How was that anyway?"

Elizabeth shuddered. "I felt like I was drinking a bottle of rum."

Will laughed. He pulled her against him. This was the Elizabeth he knew and loved. "No more secrets or personal burdens that you're going to tell my father whose going to tell me?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "I couldn't take this feeing anymore. I don't know how your father survived feeling like this."

"He took care of Jack, but the feeling never left. That's why he told me. He knew neither of us would recover if I believed your lie and you lived it. Lying never does any good," said Will.

"I love you Will. I want over and over again that I love you," whispered Elizabeth, resting her hand on his check.

Will rested his hand behind her head to bring her lips on his.

"I know," he said.

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around him.

"Before we rescue Jack can you do me a favor?" asked Will.

"Anything," replied Elizabeth.

"Will you marry me?" asked Will.

"Where are we going to get married Will? We can't go back to Jamaica. You know the Navy is looking for us," said Elizabeth.

"No, I have Jack's compass. All Beckett wants is Jack's compass. If we run into trouble then I just have to give it to him," said Will. He kissed her. "Then I'll steal it back that night."

Elizabeth smiled. "You're becoming a true pirate."

"I've had a few lessons and a wonderful teacher," said Will.

"Why don't we consult Jack's compass then? We want to get married and Jack's compass will show us where we can," said Elizabeth.

"You do the honors," said Will.

Elizabeth looked at the compass. She shut her eyes, concentrating deeper. Opening her eyes, the needle held steady. "Now we just need to make Barbossa allow us to change course."

"I wouldn't worry about that," said Will. "He's afraid of my father."

Elizabeth giggled in Will's arms.

Will smiled. Everything was good again.

The flickering light in front of them signed one thing. Singapore. They were finally there.

Will went to the bow, looking around. The tails to his faded blue bandana flew against his shoulder. He brushed them back. Firelight illuminated from the two silver hoops in his left ear, compliments of his father of course. The tattoo to the left of the center of his chest was accented. The thorny rose in front of Polaris symbolized his strength. Polaris was constant, as was his love for those he cared about. The sunset upon the sea behind that was the many nautical miles he traveled in his life.

"Admiring your tattoo again?" asked Bill.

"You made me get this," reminded Will.

"I wasn't serious when I told you to get one," said Bill. "Though it does give a better reason as to why you refuse to have higher tunics."

"And what about your tattoo?" asked Will.

Bill glanced at the solid sea turtle tattoo on his right wrist. "How is anyone supposed to know about the brand underneath?"

Will took a peek at his wrist. "It has meaning should any marine question."

"You know what to do right Turner?" asked Barbossa. Bill and Will nodded. "The younger one. Don't get caught."

"Why would I do that?" asked Will obviously.

"You have Jack's compass?" wondered Bill.

Will pulled the compass from his belt. He swung it in the air. "Mm-hm."

"Review again," said Bill.

Will sighed. "After Barbossa manages to persuade the Chinese to allow him to talk to Sao Feng I use Jack's compass to sneak into Singapore. I steal the charts as Barbossa convinces Sao Feng to attend the Brethren Court. I wait under the dock for you to return with a crew, the charts hidden in the chart case with two sea charts rolled around it. I know what to do father. Please stop bloody worrying about me. That's all you've done on this journey."

"With good reason," said Bill. "You're Will. I can't even control you."

"No, but I can," said Elizabeth then kissed him. "A simple kiss can calm him from anything."

"Of course," said Will, kissing her back.

Ragetti stuck out his tongue as Pintel stuck his finger in his mouth.

"I'm impressed she's not pregnant yet," noted Marty quietly.

Gibbs nodded. "Aye."

"I heard that," said Will.

"We never did have our honeymoon," noted Elizabeth.

"That's not what we thought," muttered Ragetti.

"Do you want to lose your tongue? I believe Cotton would rather enjoy talking again," said Elizabeth.

"I like my tongue," said Ragetti.

"Then shut it," Elizabeth told him.

Ragetti stood perfectly straight and saluted her. "Yes Mrs. Turner."

Elizabeth smiled. "Thank you."

Will sighed. "Mrs. Turner. That's sounds more wonderful every time I hear it." He kissed the ring on her left hand.

"Will, enough," said Bill.

"Are you jealous?" asked Will.

"Yes," admitted Bill. "All I have is my wedding ring. I don't have my wife to hold and kiss and make love to every night."

"It's not every night," said Will.

Bill turned away. He raised his eyebrows. "Uh-huh," he noted sarcastically.

The crew glanced at each other nodding. Elizabeth shot them a glare that caused them to suddenly break into conversation.

Bill remained at his son's side, watching Will look at Singapore.

Will glanced at him. "Wot? You're looking at me with that look."

"I'm just thinking about the first time I saw you again," said Bill.

"That was a few months ago. I've been here ever since," said Will.

"I'm just wondering about what would have happened if the Kraken didn't bring you back on the ship," said Bill.

"Well, you would still be part of the crew, I'm sure Beckett would still have Jones's heart, I don't know what would have happened between Elizabeth and I, I doubt we would have married, we would still be planning to rescue Jack, and who knows what I would be like," said Will.

"You're right, that's too difficult to think about," said Bill.

"Turner, you can help," Barbossa's voice hollered.

Will and Bill turned to him. They looked at him with a glare.

Barbossa raised his palms, which pretty much meant do what you want and an apology.

"I think he's afraid of us," noted Bill.

"Just wait until Jack sees us," said Will.

"He's either going to be overjoyed or faint," said Bill.

Will looked at his father. They shared a common thought and look.

"Faint," they both agreed at the same time.

Both of them turned their heads at the same time when Ragetti began pleading for the monkey to give his eye back. Settling this in the normal manor both drew their pistols and shot the monkey.

"He's not target practice!" Barbossa hollered again. "How many times to I have to tell ye that?"

They glared.

Barbossa raised his palms in apology again.

Elizabeth giggled at the starboard rail.

Will spun Jack's compass around his finger.

Bill snatched the compass. He opened it then looked at the needle. A half smile widened across his face as he looked at Will.

Will just looked at him. Of course. When did the compass not point to him? He took the compass back and peeked at the needle. His head turned to Elizabeth.

Bill rolled his eyes. Of course it was pointing at Elizabeth. Who else would Will want more than Elizabeth?

"Don't worry, sometimes I do want you more than her," said Will.

Bill looked at him. "Mm-hm."

Will nodded as he secured the compass to his belt again.

Bill rolled his eyes. He pulled a loose piece of Will's hair when his son's head was turned.

Flinching Will set his hand on his head. He rolled up his sleeves then pounced on his father, knocking him on deck.

Gibbs watched as they wrestled. "One of you is going to get hurt."

Just as he said that, Will cried out in pain. He jabbed his elbow in his father's stomach.

Losing a breath, Bill pounced Will to deck.

"Like that," Gibbs muttered.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. Typical.


End file.
